Forced fun
by DemonSlayerGod
Summary: Arcues has forced all the lengendary duos to go and spend time in the human world, so now the are (almost) just like everyone else. R&R please
1. It begins

"**Hey fans it's me Sunnyos, and I am here with another of the many Fan fictions I have planned, this is another legendary fan fiction. But this focuses more on the legendary pairs. So enjoy and…**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Ha-ha I beat you again!" Celibi taunted. She was playing chess with Darkrai. "whatever." He mumbled. Just then Cressilia walked through the doors, she was always working. "Hey cressie, Shouldn't you take a break?" Celibi suggested. "Yah the world isn't going to end if you skip one work day." Darkrai teased. "Ha-ha very funny but it would be good if you skipped a day, Darkie." Cressilia said. "What did you call me?" Darkrai said angrily. Then Arceus came walking in, "hey Arcie, don't you think Cressie should take a day off and go to the mall or something?" Darkrai asked. "Yes that's sounds like a splendid idea." She said happily. "Ha! Even Arcie thinks so." He said. "In fact you should all go!" Arceus said. "Wait… what I was speaking hypothetically I didn't mean it." Darkrai said. "Well to bad, as of now I am ordering all legendary pairs to go to the mall to spend some bonding time." She said. "God what did I get myself into." Darkrai said to himself.

So Darkrai, Cressilia, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Ho-oh, Lugia, Zekrom, and Reshiram all changed into their human forms and went to spend what time they had to at the mall. Some of them were excited (mainly the girls) and some weren't (mainly guys). "Come let's get this over with." Darkrai said, he now was wearing black jeans with white strips, a black shirt, and a red scarf. "Come on it could be fun." Cressilia said, she had purple-blue pants and a pink shirt. "Lets spilt in to groups so we don't get in each others way." Groudon said, he had dark red jeans and the same color shirt except with black stripes.

* * *

**With Dialga and Palkia **

"So this is what Humans are capable of." Dialga said, he had blue pants, and a silver shirt, the fins on his back turned into sleeves. "They didn't do such a bad job." Palkia added. She wore a pink skirt, a purple shirt, and her hair reached to her back. "Oh those look pretty!" she said looking at some bracelets next to some other girls. "Why Arceus did you punish me." Dialga said. Then he noticed that one of the decorations had slipped out of its position and was headed for Palkia and the others. Being to controller of time he had managed to slow down time, he could have stopped time, but he doesn't have his full powers since he was in his human form, but he still managed to push them out of the way. "You have to be more careful Palkia, you are as strong as these humans in your current form, and you know what happens when you die." Dialga warned. "t-thank you for saving me." one of the girls said. "Think nothing of it." Dialga said. "Can I at least know your name?" she asked stunning Dialga. "My name is… Rouge." He said. "Well thank you Rouge." The girl said giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran off with her friends. "Well that was weird." Dialga said holding his cheek. "Let's go to more stores I want to see more stuff." Palkia said dragging Dialga with her.

* * *

**With Kyogre and Groudon.**

They had decided to get some ice-cream. The problem was that Groudon's ice-cream was melting really quickly. "That ice-cream is going to melt before you are even going to get a lick." Kyorge said giggling; she wore a blue and a red headband. So Groudon settled for a hot snack. "So what are so supposed to do until we can leave this place?" Groudon said. "You're always such a grouch come one we'll find something fun to do." Kyogre said angering Groudon. "Look I didn't ask for this ok so don't make this any harder for me." He growled. "Look I am your counter-part, and it's my job to make sure that your ok, but if your going to be like this than it's up to help you be more cheerful." She explained. "Alright fine." Groudon surrendered. "Great! Now I saw this really cute dress in one of these stores." Kyogre said dragging Groudon, who had a kill-me-now face.

* * *

**With Zekrom and Reshiram**

"Hey Resh, wanna have a race?" Zekrom asked he had a completely black outfit except for a blue strip on his shirt. "Sure why not." Reshiram replied, she had a completely white outfit. "Ready…and…go!" Zekrom said as he ran, using the generator that previously was in his tail but now were in his legs to speed up and nullify friction in certain areas to give him an edge. "Hey no fair!" Reshiram shouted as she used her generator to shoot fire out of her shoes to act as thrust. She caught up with Zekrom, and they were neck and neck. They were running until they reached the end of the mall, they did their best to stop but ran into something in the process; unfortunately that thing was the mall security. "What are you kids doing running in the mall, and where are your parents?" he asked. "Well you see officer…RUN!" Zekrom yelled as they took off.

"kids." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**With Ho-oh and** **Lugia**

"Hey Lugia Have you ever been here?" Ho-oh asked, she wore a long dress with many colors on it. "I think I was here once, but I sort-of caused a storm." Lugia responded, he had a blue shirt and blue pants, with a light blue jacket and belt. "That was you! I got soaking wet!" she yelled. "Hey I just make them; I have no control over who they affect." He defended himself. "Whatever hey can we go see a movie?" Ho-oh asked with pleading eyes. "Ok but nothing scary, you know what happens when you watch scary movies." Lugia said. "It won't happen I can bet you that will not happen." Ho-oh said. "Ok I'll take you up that bet." Lugia said. "If I win you give me that sacred ash that I lost in another bet to you." She said. "And what if I win." He asked. "Then I'll kiss you in front of everyone." She said stunning Lugia for a second. "WH-what." He backed away from. "Is some one scared, that they'll lose?" She taunted. "Alright deal."

He shook her hand and they walked in the theater. While they were watching the movie, Ho-oh got scared and started holding on to Lugia's shoulder, and she held it for the entire movie. "See I knew that you couldn't last the movie without freaking out, it happens all the time." Lugia said. "I guess you won the bet, and here is your prize." Ho-oh said pressing her lips against his. There was a couple of "awww" and "how cute" comments here and there. When they separated they were both heavily blushing.

* * *

**With Cressilia and Darkrai**

Cressilia was dragging Darkrai from store to store. "Can we stop for a second, I'm about to pass out." Darkrai said. "No you made me leave my work so now you have to suffer the consequences." She said, but Darkrai managed to slip out of her grasp. "I'm not moving from this spot, and nothing you can do will changed my mind." He said crossing his arms. But his protest was cut short when some unknown person ran into him. "Hey you alright." The person asked. "I would if you would possibly… get of me!" Darkrai yelled. "Oh sorry I'm Dawn by the way, my mom owns this mall." She said getting of Darkrai. "Yah and I am the ruler of Switzerland." He said sarcastically. "Your boyfriend really funny." Dawn said to Cressilia giggling. "o-oh he's not my boyfriend." She said Blushing. "You mean he's available." Dawn whispered to Cressilia. "If you two ladies are done chatting we have to go." He said making himself noticeable. "How about in return for trampling you, I will give you a tour of this place, because I haven't seen you before." Dawn said. "No thanks we-"Cressilia covered Darkrai's mouth. "We would LOVE to." She said. "I should at least know your names." Dawn said. "My name is Luna and he is Rai." Cressilia said "Great I know the perfect place." She said grabbing both of their arms. "Arcues strike me down now because I do not wish to live anymore." Darkrai cursed to himself.

* * *

**Chapter done. Poor Darkrai he loves peace but he got stuck with one of the most hyper girls ever. A small notice for all you MM fans waiting for the sequal, it'll be out after I finish my next fanfiction**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!1 **


	2. more troubles

**Hey guys it's me Sunnyos, and I'm back with another chapter of Forced Fun…..**

**Uhhh I can't think of anything else to say except that I own only the personalities and OC's in all of my stories. And to put this out there, there are no other Pokémon except the legendaries.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**With Cressilia and Darkrai**

So Darkrai had been dragged place to place, he couldn't escape because he did'nt know his way around here. also Cressie was with that crazy chick, so he couldn't leave.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a store**

Dawn and Cressilia were looking at some dresses while Darkrai was waiting outside. "So Luna, what kind of relationship do you have with Rai?" she asked. "What do you mean?" The psychic asked. "Friends, best friends, you can barely stand each other etc." Dawn explained. "We have been good friends since we were born, always have each others backs, why do you want to know" Cressilia explained. "Because to the girl rules, when multiple girls like one guy, the one that has known him the longest gets first shot at him, if not me and a lot of my friends would love to go out with him." Dawn said giggling.

Cressilia froze for a second.

She had known Darkrai ever since they had been created; she liked him, but never thought of it in a romantic way. Well he was annoying but she knew he cared for her, or else he would have left already. "Hey Luna you there?" Dawn waved her hand in front of him. "Sorry… I spaced out for a second, well I don't know I feel about Rai. But I know that it takes a lot for him to like you. A couple flirts and pretty dresses would do much." Cressilia explained. "Oh well let's have a bet then, whoever can a kiss from Rai first would be a better girlfriend." Dawn said. "n-no that's a stupid idea, besides Rai has never kissed anyone, not even his mother (Because he doesn't have one)." Cressilia said. "Ok so no bet, but I'm still going to get a kiss from Rai." Dawn said. "You met him about 20 minutes ago, and you already like him that much." Cressilia said. She just shrugged.

"Hey Rai why don't we go get you some new clothes." Dawn suggested. "No thanks I am comfortable." He said. "Don't worry I will pay." Dawn said. "I said no." he said rather loudly as he stormed off. "the stubborn type, I like it." She said chasing after him.

* * *

**With Groudon and Kyogre**

Groudon was sitting down on a chair as Kyogre was trying out dresses. "Ok how about this one?" she said as she walked out. It was a white tank-top and a short blue skirt. Groudon then presumed to have a nosebleed but disguised it well. "You look nice, that's something I thought I would never say to you." He said. "Shut up." She playfully punched him in the arm. "You know this wasn't such a bad idea." Groudon said. "Yah I got to know my counterpart a bit more and got this new dress." She said buying the dress. "Well we have a little time left until we have to leave…Lunch?" he suggested. "Sure." Kyogre said interlocking her elbow with his.

* * *

**With Ho-oh and Lugia**

They were in awkward silence after what happened at the movies. "So Lugia." Ho-oh said. "yah." He said not even looking at her. "About the movie theater… I just want you to know that no matter what we will be friends ok?" she said.

_**Liar liar pants on fire**_

_Who is this?_

_**For your information Ho-oh I am your subconscious, I represent all your hopes and dreams, and I'm calling your bluff.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**You were lying when you said that you only wanted to be friends.**_

_I still don't understand_

_**You want him; I could tell that you enjoyed the kiss you had.**_

_w-what!? You're crazy. Lugia is my friend and nothing else._

_**Oh really? Then let's have a have a little test shall we? See that girl by that yogurt stand? I can tell that's she's checking Lugia out, now let's see your jealously meter.**_

Kyogre's subconscious took over her body. "Hey Lugia can you get us some yogurt." The possessed Kyogre asked. "You alright." Lugia asked surprised by the sudden change of mood. "I'm fine, just get some yogurt." She urged. "Alright then." He went to get some yogurt. Then Kyorge returned to her "normal" self.

_**Now we wait.**_

So Lugia went to get the yogurt, and the girl started flirting with him, she used the classic hair flip and giggle at everything trick.

_**Jealously level: to damn high! Looks like I was right**_

_That still doesn't prove anything_

_**Just admit it**_

_Never!_

_**Fine, keep your thoughts but I'll be back when your emotions stir up again.**_

"Here's your yogurt." Lugia said handing her a cup, snapping her back to reality. "thanks." She started to eat her troubles away. (Don't we all)

* * *

**Reshiram and Zekrom**

"I totally beat you." Zekrom taunted. "Only because I tripped." Reshiram defended. "Keep telling yourself that." He said. "Whatever, so what now." She asked. "I really don't know… lets just walk around and find something." He suggested.

* * *

**Back to Darkrai and his problems (sucks to be him)**

"Stop following me." He said. "Come on Rai, just one pair." Dawn said. "No okay, I don't want nor need any new clothes so stop asking." He said. "I'll stop asking on one condition." Dawn said. "And what is that?" he asked. "You have to kiss me." Dawn said.

Darkrai froze for a second.

A small grin crept on his face. "Okay but close your eyes." He said. As Dawn closed her eyes Darkrai took off and hid in the shadows. _"What is with this crazy chick? I barely know her and she wants me to kiss her. She is insane. Where's Cressie? We have half an hour before we can leave this hell-hole, this is worse than Mew's 30__th__ birth day." _The shadow Pokémon thought to himself.

Little did he know that he was going to have to deal with her more than he thinks.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finished, don't get mad if you think that Zekrom and Reshiram's part was short, I had no idea what to put there. **


	3. Fun at the Fair

**Hey everyone I am back with another chapter of forced fun, things are wrapping themselves up in the mall, and they think it's almost over. They are WRONG.**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**With Darkrai **

"Ok it's been half an hour now I just, half to find Cressie and I can leave." Darkrai said. After sneaking and searching he finally found her. He grabbed her arm and ran to the door. "Almost out of this hellhole." He said with tears of joy in his eyes. He almost made it out.

"FREEZE EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!"

"Oh you have to be ****ing kidding me, of all times this idiot chooses now to rob the mall." Darkrai mumbled. He then got up and started to walk to the burglar, and then Cressilia grabbed his arm. "Where do you think your going?" she asked. "I'm going to stop this guy or die trying, either way I'm leaving this mall." He said in a dark tone. He started sneaking towards the man, moving from shadow to shadow, approaching the man from behind.

"You…."

The man turned around to see Darkrai staring at him at eye level. He was trying to shoot him, but couldn't draw his gun. He has never been intimated by anyone this much before.

"You've pissed me off I just wanted to leave, but I had to stay because of you… and now you will suffer."

Darkrai poked the man in the neck and sent a pulse causing to fall asleep. "Now I can le-" Darkrai was going to go when a bunch of people came to thank him. "Oh god why." He murmured.

"Cute, funny, and heroic. You are really passing up an opportunity of a life time Luna." Dawn said running to him. "I have to leave now." He said running out the door with Cressilia not far behind him. They saw the other legendaries waiting for them. Once they were all ready they got ready to go, they flashed to the Hall of Origin.

"I hope I never have to do that again." Darkrai said plopping himself on the couch. "Well did everyone have a good time?" Arcues asked. "yes." They all said. "no." Darkrai murmured. "Come on it wasn't that bad." Lugia said. "You try being chased around by some crazy chick who wants to kiss you after meeting you for 20 minutes." He growled. Lugia remained silent; Darkrai reminded what happened between him and Ho-oh. "And to top it all off when I was about to leave some random guy decides to rob the place, but I took care of him." He said darkly.

"Well I'm glad that you had fun, because you're going to do it again." Arcues said ignoring Darkrai. "What!" everyone yelled in unison, Darkrai passed out from the shock. "You are going to the county fair tomorrow…someone wake Darkrai up." Arcues said.

"I just had the worst nightmare, we had to spend _quality time_ together and there was this girl…that _evil _girl and we had to do that again." Darkrai shuddered. "Umm darkie that wasn't a dream, we have to go to the county fair tomorrow." Cressilia smiled. "Oh…well… f**k." Darkrai said disappearing into the shadows.

So the next day they changed back into their human form and went to the county fair, well they had to drag Darkrai, but they finally made it. And they decided to split up again.

* * *

**Let start with Zekrom and Reshiram.**

"Hey look they have go-karting, you want to try it?" Zekrom asked. "I have never tried before but okay." She smiled as they got their tickets. "Sorry kids we only have one cart available." The man said as they were getting their cart. "That's okay we'll share." Zekrom said. "We will?" Reshiram's bulged. "You didn't know how to drive a cart so now I can teach you and we can come back and race each other later." Zekrom explained. "O-okay." Reshiram said. Reshiram got in the cart first followed by Zekrom, who had his arms around her. She blushed at this.

_**Aww he's hugging you**_

_Who said that?_

_**I'm your subconscious silly, I appear when your emotions stir, and usually that happens when someone's in love**_

_I'm not in love!_

_**That's not what your red cheeks say**_

_It's just hot out._

_**Sure…..**_

_Just go away please_

_**I can't even if I wanted to. But since I'm here I want you to snuggle up in Zekrom's chest.**_

_w-what Zekrom is my friend, we have competitions all the time and he has never shown any signs of liking me._

_**Well why do you think he always challenges YOU instead of anyone else**_

_I don't know_

_**Because he loves you ya hothead!**_

_He watch it, we're the same person, so you're just insulting yourself. _

_**Whatever just focus on the race**_

_Oh right_

"That was fun, what do you want to do now?" Zekrom asked his counterpart, but she was staring out into space. The chat with her subconscious got her thinking. _"Do I have feelings for Zekrom; does he have feelings for me?" _She thought. "Hey Reshiram you there?" Zekrom waved his hands in front of her. "I'm fine I just need to be myself for awhile." She said walking away. "Well that was weird." Zekrom thought to himself.

* * *

**Now on to Groudon and Kyogre**

They were looking around the fair, and then Kyogre laid her eyes on a pink teddy-bear. "OHMYGOD it's so cute! How much is it?" she asked the man at the booth. "Well that missy, isn't for sale. You can with it in the test of strength." He explained. So Kyogre took the mallet and struck the button (or whatever that thing is), but it didn't ring the bell. "Sorry missy." He said. But Kyogre was still upset. "Let me try." Groudon said. Then he grabbed the mallet and hit the button, and his strength actually cracked the bell. "I'd like the bear please."

"Thanks you so much for the bear." Kyogre said hugging Groudon. "It's just a bear geeze." He said. "Hey do you want to go on the Farris Wheel." She asked. "Sure why not." He shrugged.

* * *

**Up next is Lugia and Ho-oh**

They just walked side by side, not talking. "So Lugia what do you want to do?" Ho-oh asked. He just shrugged. "Look we need to talk, something is bothering you and you have to tell me what it is, so close your eyes." Ho-oh said as Lugia closed his eyes.

When Lugia opened his eyes they were in a boat in a tunnel. "Where are we?" he asked. "We are in a place where we can be alone so you can tell me what's bothering me because you haven't been talking to me lately." She said. Lugia remained silent. "Don't worry you can tell me anything." Ho-oh said. "I-it's j-just complicated. I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled. "It's about what happened at the theater, isn't it?" she asked. Lugia froze for a second, and then turned to her slowly. "I-I just don't know how to say it." He said. "Tell me." She said. He sighed.

"Ever since our kiss."

He closed his eyes.

"I started to have feelings for you…and now I'm sure of it."

He turned away.

"I love you."

Ho-oh just stared at him.

_**Told you**_

_Shut up now's not the time; he is in pain._

_**Well there is only one thing to do.**_

_What is that?_

_**Plan K**_

_Are you sure?_

_**He just admitted that he loves you; it's time for Plan K**_

_Ok_

Ho-oh grabbed Lugia, turned around, and kissed him. He was thrown back by this but then accepted her kiss. He felt her warm heart heating his body. After 3 minutes they separated to refill their lungs. "I love you too." She said.

* * *

**After that scene, lets move on to Dialga and Palkia**

"I have to say, these humans really impress me." Dialga said eating a piece of cotton candy. "Don't eat so much or you'll get sick." Palkia joked. "I know you don't have to act like that." Dialga said. Then he felt someone tapping him in the back. He turned around to see a girl and she seemed oddly familiar. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" he asked her. "Yah I'm the girl that you saved in the mall." She said. "Oh yes now I remember, so what do you need?" Dialga asked. "Well I just wanted to give you this, I didn't actually know if I would see again but I kept it with me just in case." The girl said handing him a thank you. It was home-made and well decorated. "I'm flattered by this… by the way I don't know your name, you never told me." Dialga said. "My name is Amanda." The girl said. "Well Amanda, would you like to join us in the celebrations of this establishment?" he asked. "Excuse me?" Amanda tilted her head. "He is asking if you want to hang out with us." Palkia said. "Oh… sure!" Amanda said.

* * *

**Lets finish up with Cressilia and Darkrai**

So the duo of dreams and nightmares were walking through the county fair. Darkrai was, as usual, his gloomy self. "Come on cheer up Darkie it could be worse." Cressilia said. "Ahhh! You've gone and jinxed us. Now something bad is going to happen." He said. "Oh come on what are the chances of that happening?" Cressilia said. "Oooohhhhhh Rrrrrraaaaaiiiiiii." A voice said in a sing-song way. "Oh no please don't tell me." Darkrai turned to see a familiar face his mood went from bad to dark-devil-of-sadness. It…was…DAWN… "Hi Dawn." Cressilia said. "Hi Luna, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Rai for a while would you?" she asked innocently. "Actually…" Cressilia started. "Great! Thanks!" She said running off with Darkrai.

"Aaaaaavvvvvvveeeeennnnggggee ee mmmmmmeeeeeeeee!"

"Oh god I better go find them." Cressilia said as she looked for those two. She searched for an hour, and then she finally found him working at a booth. Then when she looked at what kind of booth it was; she nearly passed out.

* * *

**And that is the third chapter ladies and gentleman. Nice little moment between Lugia and Ho-oh. And what booth is Darkrai working at? I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. some surprises

**Hey everyone I'm back with another** **chapter of Forced Fun, so enjoy and don't forget to leave a review people! :)**

**(Note: I changed my name from Sunnyos)**

* * *

**Cressilia, Darkrai, and Dawn**

Cressilia just started at Darkrai, and then back at the sign, she couldn't believe her eyes.

KISSING BOOTH

She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream, and it wasn't. So she walked up to Darkrai to get some answers, because she wasn't getting anything just standing there.

"Umm Rai, can I ask you a question." She asked him. "Two words, Debt and Dawn go in the tent over there if you want the full story." He said pointing to a tent behind him.

So Cressilia went in the tent, to see Dawn on her phone, with a big smile on her face. "Rai is out in a place he wouldn't willingly go, and I want to know why" she said. "Well technically speaking he did willingly sign for this." Dawn said smirking. "No… there is something that happened I just know it." Cressilia said. "Well I guess you could say I tricked him into it, but it was his stubbornness that gotten him in this." Dawn said giggling. "Give me the full story." She said.

"Well you probably don't know this but this fair was organized by the owner of the may flower mall; which is my mom. So I decided to help with planning, everything was going great until the worker for the kissing booth called in sick. So I was desperate… until I saw you two, so I had a bet with Rai, he lost, and I told that I would wave charges if he did this, and he didn't have enough money, so he accepted. I was his first customer." Dawn explained giggling.

"Wow that was some plan." Cressilia commented. "And I told you that I could get a kiss from Rai, so I would be a better girl-friend than you?" Dawn said. "We never agreed on that! Besides anyone could a kiss that way." Cressilia turned red. "Fine then you do it if you're so tough." Dawn said. "Ok then I will." She said letting her pride talk for her before realizing what she just agreed to.

"Umm Rai?" Cressilia said quietly slipping a dollar to him.

"yes." He said staring at the dollar and then back at her.

"Umm I-I'd like to…Y-you know." She stuttered.

"Well ok." He said taking the dollar slowly. Cressilia pointed her cheek at him and he went to kiss it. "Hey Luna!" Dawn shouted.

So Cressilia turned around the second before Darkrai was about to kiss her.

And Darkrai kissed her

ON THE LIPS

Cressilia was thrown back by this but for some reason she couldn't pull away. Darkrai hadn't noticed because his eyes were closed. After a couple of short seconds (that seemed like an eternity for Cressilia) Darkrai pulled back and opened his eyes, seeing Cressilia's face in front of her, then his eyes widened at realizing what he just did.

"I-I'm sorry R-Rai." Cressilia apologized blushing like crazy.

"Yah whatever." Darkrai said slightly blushing.

So Cressilia ran back into the tent where Dawn was. "So did he kiss you?" Dawn asked. "Yes, he did." She whispered. "So now how do you feel now that he kissed by Rai on the cheek?" She asked. "Ummm wellllll." Cressilia stuttered. "No…way." Dawn knew. "What?" Cressilia was scared. "He kissed you on the lips." She said. "H-How did you know?" Cressilia backed up a couple of steps. "It's written all over your face." Dawn said. "Well he was going to kiss me on the cheek but then you called me and I turned my head…" she said blushing.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"The kiss?"

"uuuhhhhhhh"

* * *

**Groudon and Kyogre**

The masters of land and sea…were on a Farris wheel. Sitting on opposite sides, Kyogre was playing with her teddy bear.

_**Hey put your arm around her.**_

_Who said that? And why do you want me to put my arm around her? How can I trust you?_

_**Do you trust yourself?**_

_Yes_

_**Then you can trust me for I am yourself conscious.**_

_Well that answers those questions, is this happening with everyone or just me?_

_**It's happening to everyone; oddly it's happening to girls more.**_

_Well I'm glad I'm not paranormal. But why do you want me to put my arm around Kyogre?_

_**Because she's interested in you, and your interested in her.**_

_How can you be so sure? I don't know this so how can I know that you know this if you're me?_

_**Talk to her. If she laughs at all your jokes; even if they're aren't funny, she finds you cute and charming. If she maintains eye contact she's interested. And if she tries to fix her hair or her dress, she's trying to impress you. (Real tip for you guys out there).**_

_Ok I'll try_

So Groudon did what his subconscious told him to do. And it worked; she laughed at all his jokes even if they were a bit corny, she maintained eye contact, and stopped to fix her hair or dress.

_**Told you know do what I told you.**_

_Alright, you have proved your point._

So Groudon put his arm around Kyogre, she looked surprised at first, but then snuggled up in his arm.

* * *

**Dialga and Palkia**

Dialga and Amanda were chatting away, leaving Palkia feeling like a third wheel. She had liked it better when it was just the two of them. Then in the middle of their conversation, Dialga tried to find out what she was looking at, and then realized she was staring at a boy. "You have feeling for that gentleman, don't you Amanda?" Dialga said grinning. "W-what N-no I don't!" She stuttered. "Don't try to hide it, I can see you blushing. So why don't you tell me his name" He said. "His name is Todd, and I have had a crush on him for a long time." Amanda admitted. "Well that gives me an idea." He said walking to Palkia.

"Hey Palkia I require your assistance to help Amanda."

"Why should I help her?"

"so you won't feel left out and jealous any more."

"I-I'm not jealous of anyone."

"I can see time, and I can tell that you're jealous. So help me out ok."

Dialga put his arms around Palkia causing her to blush, even though she found him annoying at time, always using his time powers to pester, they had once gotten into a fight that almost destroyed a town, but he was sweet at times, that's what she thought made a good person.

"Alright I'll help."

"Great here's what you have to do."

Dialga whispered his plan into her ear. She nodded.

Then Dialga went back to Amanda, "hey there is someplace I want to show you." He said rather loudly, trying to get Todd's attention. Then Dialga grabbed Amanda and started pulling her to a certain area; causing Todd to follow. Dialga took her to a storage room and locked her in their, then when Todd got there Palkia pushed him in there.

"Now we wait."

* * *

**That ends chapter 4, so Darkrai and Cressilia kissed, Groudon made a move, and Dialga is helping a friend. Not bad if I do say so myself. And I'm sorry for the slow updates, I'm just going through a lot of strife but I will continue to update.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. finale

**Hello and welcome to the last chapter of this story, I know it's sad, but that's how life goes. So we tie up some loose ends with the characters.**

**ON WITH THE FIC! **

* * *

**Dialga and Palkia **

"Okay Amanda just step in here." Dialga said pointing at the storage room. "Why?" she asked. "Just do it, trust me." He said. She just shrugged and walked inside. "Now what?" she asked. "Now you wait." He said shutting the door.

"Hey wait, Rouge!" Amanda shouted, but it was too late.

"Now we wait." Dialga said smirking; Palkia was still confused by his elaborate plan.

Soon enough Todd came, "okay Palkia your up." Dialga said, Palkia mumbled something and teleported to Todd's location, dressed in the staff uniform. "Ah Todd you're here, now chop-chop we have work to do." She said pushing him in room. "now for phase two." Dialga said smiling.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Todd said banging the door.

"I-I can hear you."

Todd turned around; he couldn't exactly see who it was, but he could tell who it was by the voice.

"A-Amanda?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Dialga, who had been watching from some security cameras, was grinning as he hit a button.

* * *

**Inside **

* * *

The light turned on, but only by a bit, only so they could see each other's faces. The room grew silent; they could only here the pounding of both of their hearts. "Is that guy here?" he asked nervously. "No it's just me…and you." Amanda said, her heart was racing, she didn't know what else to do but stare.

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"They are not getting anywhere, time for the romantic level." Dialga said as he pushed another, meanwhile, Palkia was just grumbling to herself.

* * *

**Inside **

* * *

A flurry of rose petals surrounded the both of them. They walked a bit closer to each other. "S-So, U-um how are things." Amanda stuttered. "Fine, what about you?" Todd asked rubbing his arm. "good." Amanda said quietly.

* * *

**Outside **

* * *

"These guys are too shy, looks like I'm going to have to kick it up a notch." Dialga sighed as hit another button. Palkia was just sulking to herself.

* * *

**Inside **

* * *

A sudden jet of air pushed Amanda closer to Todd, before they could say or do anything, their lips made contact, but were surprised, but were oddly complied not to, they pulled themselves closer and deepened the kiss.

"So does this mean we're..?

"Yes."

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Looks like my work here is done, I should do this more often." Dialga said wiping the "dust" off his hands. "Well why don't we help all the couples in the world." Palkia grumbled. "No need to get jealous." Dialga said. "I am not jealous!" Palkia snapped. "Oh please, the last time you were acting like this, we almost destroyed a whole town." Dialga reminded her. "Whatever." Palkia mumbled. "So if you want attention, I'll give you attention." Dialga boasted.

"What do you m-"

Palkia was cut off by Dialga kissing her, after a couple of moments they separated. "Happy?" Dialga said cockily. Palkia blushed and nodded.

* * *

**Zekrom and Reshiram**

* * *

"_What has gotten into her?" _Zekrom thought as he searched for his counterpart. He found her in an empty part of the fair, lying down on the field; he slowly approached her and sat down next to her. She noticed and scooted away from him. "What's wrong, you've never acted like his before." Zekrom asked his counterpart. "I have a question for you." Reshiram said. "Sure, ask away." Zekrom said.

"Every time I'm in trouble, you're always there, whenever I'm bored, you always come and we hang out, you always pay more attention to me than anyone else. Why?" Reshiram asked. "Well the answer is simple….

"I care about you."

Reshiram stared at him, blushing her cheeks off. "You…you…do?" she hesitantly asked. "Of course, I love being around you, you're such a nice person, when we go watch movies, it's never a boring chick flick, because you are just amazing." Zekrom explained. "That's how you feel about me?" She asked. "Well I could go on and on, but I shortened to save time." He said. "Time for what?" Reshiram asked.

"This." Zekrom said as he passionately kissed her, and in seconds it became a heated make out session. And after a while they were teleported to the Hall of Origin.

"Uuuuhhh…hi." Reshiram said sheepishly as she got off a disappointed Zekrom.

"And that makes four, looks like I won Arcues."

"Alright give me a second."

And with that Arcues flashed out of the building. "what was that?" Zekrom asked. "I made a bet with arcues, if four out of the five duos sent came back as couples, she would have to bring a human in here." Mew said proudly. "wow, I just don't hope the human is…" Darkrai trailed off.

"ok I'm back." Arcues gritted her teeth.

"hi, my name is Dawn!"

"oh crap."

* * *

**So that ends Forced Fun, I was never going to stretch it out anyways, this was only for my enjoyment.**

**Sucks to be Darkrai**

**Well read my other stories, review, favorite, follow, or whatever! I have written a story on Fiction Press Called "flaring sun" so check that out.**

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
